


Too Close

by acididal, ecstaticheart (acididal)



Series: Lovers [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, Fear of Abandonment, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied/Referenced Post Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Wordcount: 400
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/acididal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/ecstaticheart
Summary: Layton becomes clingy towards you after the two of you begin to date. At first, you didn't care for it but, after a while, it began to bother you. A lot.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Reader, Hershel Layton/You
Series: Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053857
Kudos: 8





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 08/16 of this year in a one shot collection. I decided to take it out due to it not fitting.

You stepped into the living room and looked around. Your eyes traveled from the maroon-colored walls to the fireplace before landing on your boyfriend. Your boyfriend, a top-hatted man, sat down in a chair, holding a cup of tea. 

"Hershel?" You called out, your tone low. Upon hearing his name, Hershel instantly looked up towards you. He cocked his head to the side as he asked, "Yes, darling?". He gave you a warm smile and set down his cup of tea.

You sucked in a breath at seeing his expression. A lump began to form in your throat as guilt settled in the pit of your stomach. "Hershel," You began to fiddle with your hands and bit your lip. You avoided looking at his face as it only made the situation worse.

_How could you tell him? Especially after all he's been through?_

Hershel stared at you blankly, waiting for an answer. You swallowed hard as you opened your mouth. "Hershel, I want to talk to you about...your behavior." You said, your voice shaking from the anxiety inside you.

Hershel turned pale upon hearing those words. Worry set in across his face.

"Oh dear, did I say something wrong?" He asked. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. "Did I do something inappropriate? Am I not doing enough?" He began to pester you with questions such as "am I good enough?" or "do you want to break up with me?".

Your heart ached upon hearing those questions. The lump grew in your throat as you listened to the poor man's ramblings. The sound of his voice on the edge of breaking made your heart shatter into a million pieces. Warm, wet tears formed in the corner of your eyes.

Hershel got up from his chair and onto his knees in front of you. He hugged your legs tight as he began to cry. His entire body softly trembled. "Hershel," You cooed as you reached down to brush his hair. "Hershel, it's okay." 

Hershel sniffled and shook his head. You frowned and knelt down to his level. You pulled the sobbing man into a hug and gently rubbed his back. You gently shushed him as he buried his face into your shoulder and continued to cry. You kissed his forehead and continued to attempt to comfort him. "Hershel, it's okay." You cooed. He didn't respond, however. He was too lost in his thoughts.

"Y/n, I'm so sorry.." Hershel sniffled as he looked up at you. "It's okay Hershel." You responded as you caressed his cheek. Hershel softly smiled in response. "I apologize for the mess." He said. "It's okay." You replied and placed a kiss upon his forehead. Hershel turned pink in response. You giggled.


End file.
